Hips Don't Lie
by Tash905
Summary: I been feeling salsa music for awhile so I decided to write a oneshot. This story goes with my Burlesque Dancer and the plot the story takes. So if anyone id confused read it. Also the same posting for the Burlesque Dancer is the same as this.


**"Hips Don't Lie"**  
**(feat. Wyclef Jean)**

_The nightclub was packed. Everyone was here to see the show, her show. Tony, Kort and a few other men crowded around the stage, waiting to catch a glimpse of seraph who stole their hearts. The lights dim low and the floor dark and foggy from the fog machines by the stage. The atmosphere was edgy and tense. Music started to play and the girls flied in._

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
**

_A trumpet playing a beat and the girls moving into position had the crowd of man on their feet's. Dressed in traditional white cumbia skirts, the girls moved their hips in time of the music._

**Shakira, Shakira**

_Finally she sauntered in the middle of the stage taking everyone's attention with her. Her silky formfitting cherry red cumbia skirt squeezed her curves making them pop with every movement. The drums took effect with the claves, guiro and maracas blending into one beat. _

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

_She started moving first her feet and then those hips moving in a rotating position, popping every time. She moved in ways a true Colombians born could move. __Looking around the room everyone's gazes was on her. I don't think they notice the other dancers leave. _

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

_Her hips whirled and twist to the beat of the drums leaving the trumpet behind. The drums reminded her of her heart the throbbing pulsate it was doing. Having her hair down allowed everyone to exalt her brunette tresses spinning around her body. _

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

_The song said it self that was perfection. Her curves, hips, hair, movement, and dancing was perfection. Are perfection. The tightness in the lower parts of the men's body told them that she is perfection and they most have it. __Throats going dry, throbbing members, sweaty palms were all signs of wants and needs of release. Like Tony she was the only one to give them that type of release._

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

_Tony couldn't hear what Kate said in the earwigs, because he was to busy watching Delilah arch her back and letting her stomach round taking on the transformation of a moving snake. _

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**

_She was everywhere. Hips circling an invisible hula hoop spinning on her toes, heels beating the ground. Arm flying in the air coming down first through her hair taking its sweet time and roaming her canvas, touching her sunkissed skin coming back on the silk fabric of the cumbia._**  
**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
**

_At one point her hands were behind her head, stretching her frame and allowing a great view of her abdomen, she moved one hip to the left as if it was dislocated. And moved it back and moved the other hip to the right giving a pop motion and going back. When she did it really fast she looked a real snake slitting around._**  
**

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**

_Backing up against the wall, the wall turned into her partner. She pressed herself up against the wall shaking and pumping. Grasping the wall she slither down towards the base and back up again pushing herself off the wall and back to the center. _**  
**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

_All of a sudden she moves towards a chair._

'_When did that come in' Tony though. _

_She was on the edge of the chair. Back leading forward exposing her chest, housed in a tried pink belly top with a white scripter. _

_Flirting with her skirt she let the silk rub against her thighs, sliding down because of the lack of friction. Final on the word 'My Will' the skirt opens up not revealing anything expect a sultry smile. Men started blushing because of their eagerness. _

_Closing back the skirt and lifting her left leg, bending her knee, she was a tease._

_But everyone had to agree there favourite part was when she started rotating her chest in a circle, turning her b-cups into c-cups._

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain  
**

_The other dancers came back on stage clapping their hands in time of the music._

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**

_Shaking and jumping._

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**

_Even with the distraction on stage Delilah still demanded attention and everyone was happy to give it to her. _

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

_Lifting the sides of the skirts, creating a fan. The girls moved around in a tradition Colombian dance. Shifting hips to one side and hands coming over their heads like a prayer. The girls dance to the rhythm of the drums and trumpet. _**  
**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

_From the corner of Tony's eyes he saw the owner of the club talking to some of the V.I.P.S, there were about six of them arguing over something. Or more like someone. Tony knew that the owner will be having a hard time convincing them that there favourite dancer is off limits. _**  
**

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection**

No fighting  
No fighting

_There will be a fight tonight. A fight to see who will get her the goddess with the angelic hips and cherubic face. Tonight a winner will leave with their prize._

* * *

Ok a wrote this as one shot and it's still a one shot. I'm posting this on 'The Burlesque Dancer' and by itself. It's for everyone to enjoy and most people can't enjoy it when it's under 'The Burlesque Dancer'. But those who read TBD this is not an update. It's something to whole you over until Tiva4lifeex gets her new laptop and I finish my entire end of the semester exams, Okay. And your saying that's going to take forever, your wrong I have two weeks later. (Yeah that's going to take forever) Please review I want to hear what you think.

Thanks!

~*-Tash905

Ps: I don't own the song or the NCIS characters.


End file.
